virtuouskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
ZeroSanzo
---- ZeroSanzo of the nether realm ( ゼロ三蔵ゼロ三蔵 Zero Sanzo ), formerly the most fiercest and dominating fighter among the fighters of nether realm and now serves alongside AceBeast and Yangze in the overworld. He is one of the main protaganist of the series/server. Alongside with AceBeast and Yangze. He is one of the few to possess such unique powers. His nether blood is both a curse/blessing as it boosts his strength to extreme levels but also made him highly vulnerable to water and rain as his powers greatly weakens. Appearance Zero is a young man of average height and build. He has a jetblack and fairly long hair and his eyes are crimson red in color which suits his persona as a nether being. He has a fair complexion. Zero's most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, Zero's attire is black with several straps and buckles. Zero holds a holster for his unique Blazerods againts his right leg which he equips in his inventory. Several other includes Blazes, Glowstones as his main weaponry to activate his powers. Personality Zero is noted to be very silent in the series as opposed in the server. While he shows his cold demeanor outside, he deeply cares for his comrades in battle and is shown to willingly put his life on the line to save them. On the battlefield, his personality can sometimes be very aggressive and murderous(towards the enemy) and this is due to the fact he enjoys a fierce battle. However, he can also be very submissive and passive, not willing to take part in killing or anything that involves hurting someone. While noted to be very powerful, he shows deep respect for Ace and holds a friendly rivalry with Yangze. History During the battle of The Fallen Kingdom againts a Rebel Kingdom. Unbeknown to Zero, he sensed something on the overworld from the nether realm. A hard war between two dominant kingdoms where The Fallen Kingdom was taken by suprise and is overpowered by Rebel Kingdom. He realized that the Rebel Kingdom led by the mysterious hooded man was actually Herobrine, the cause of The Great Incident 100 versions back. Upon realizing, he quickly reacts and proceeds to be summoned to the overworld. Upon arriving, Zero released a massive heat energy that destroyed the Rebel Kingdom and encountered Ace. Blindly engaging him in battle, Zero releases 100% of his power and was shocked to be quickly defeated by Ace. Zero tells him his motives and worked together alongside Ace with the same goals in mind. On the same night, Ace and Zero were roaming around the kingdom and saw an ender portal being summoned. It shoots out a bright white dragon egg which causes a massive shockwave, Zero stated that it is a powerful being from the ender realm. A young rare white ender being appeared and immediately informs them of his motive to prevent from causing confusions. With the 3 powerful beings working together , Zero is more determined than ever to stop Herobrine once and for all. Story nil .. not yet Abilities Being considered the most fearsome fighter of his realm. Zero is indeed a very powerful being with years of fighting experience under his belt. At a young age, Zero was able to take on at least 10 nether mobs of high calliber with ease. He possesses natural enhanced strength and can carry massive weights with ease, his high speed allowed him to keep up with Yangze in terms of speed(albeit on a smaller scale). Zero is shown to possess immense endurance and durability which allowed him to endure consecutive battles without breaking a sweat and taking a full blow from a zombie pigman without being knocked out as a child. Other than that, he is shown to be highly formidable in both armed and unarmed . His wolf taming skills are top notch. His fire-like powers and abilities augments and massively boosts his powers overall. Most notably his speed and reflexes. His main means of attacks includes a series of swordplays and unarmed combined with his fire breathing abilties which intimidates most opponents. Should Zero ever be in danger of being outnumbered, he can summon up to 3 Blazes to aid him in battle. He can form a fire cloak which serves as his main defense and offense support, it enhances his defenses and strength, massively increases his speed and reflects which he uses to overpower powerful opponents or mobs. He can transform himself into a living flame which is mainly used to outmanuever any opponents by sheer speed. One of Zero's main advantage is his immunity towards lava and fire. He can absorb fire to replenish his strength and regenerate his health. His fire like powers allows Zero to take full advantage of this ability anytime and makes Zero a very dangrous opponent to be fought. However, Zero's main drawback is his inability to be in contact with water as it damages him significantly and drains his strength , some of his fire powers deactivates in contact with water. Trivia *Zero is ranked 3rd in terms of speed falling behind Yangze and Ace. *His firebreath from a blaze rod is twice as powerful as a TNT per tick. *He dislikes servers that advertises with " Free admin+ ranks ". *Back before the Fallen Kingdom server, ZeroSanzo's taming skill was ranked top in a former active server. *He prefers to engage in long ranged battle. *Zero's favorite anime is Shingeki No Kyojin. Category:Characters